Never the End
by System Overload
Summary: A Shinji and Rei romance...eventually. Join the three fighters as they learn of new angels ready to destory the Earth follow through to their upcoming battle with Lucifer.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: The End of Eva?_

Gendo looked out the window thinking about all that occurred after the final angels defeat. He was proud of his son for standing up and summoning the courage to fight instead of running away as it seemed he always did. The older Ikari laughed at him thinking this because even though he was proud of Shinji, he would never let it show past his stoic mask he kept up at all times. "_Am I getting soft in my old age because I would have never thought one word of praise towards that damn boy a couple of months ago." _Gendo quietly proclaimed to himself.

Gendo had no idea now what to do with the Eva's now because since Shinji and all others decided the world was worthy to live in, now his late wife's ,Yui, soul will be trapped within Evangelion Unit 1 and there was nothing Gendo could do but wish his wife happy and move on with his life. He had loved her dearly and when she was taken from him he felt grief beyond grief and prayed that Shinji would be ok. Sadly Shinji ran away from his father and was eventually sent to live with his teacher, a man he hated only a little less than he hated his father.

Suddenly Vice- Commander Fuyutsuki , Yui Ikari's mentor of sorts, came bursting into his superiors office. Gendo took one look into his old friend eyes and he immediately noticed that there was something direly wrong. " _What is it? You know I work to finish and I still must decide what to do with Project Eva."_

The old man stopped in front of Gendo's desk and rested the palm of his hands on it so he could catch his breath. When he finally did he look into Ikari's eyes and stated "_ The Magi confirm that there is an unread portion of the Dead Sea Scrolls that you have missed. It states that when the 17th is defeated, 10 more will join the fray. Then we shall be tested by the devil himself... Lucifer. It seems an important part that we seemed to forget about doesn't it Gendo?"_

Ikari's breath seemed to catch within his chest and time seemed to stop. He could respond with fear in his voice but he decided to play his roll and keep silence for a few minutes until he could think what to say correctly. "_Nothing to worry about old man, we still have the Evas and there will be one more build for a back-up. I will make this come out the way I wish for it, wait and see" _Gendo then laughed cruelly at the old man for ever doubting him.

" _I know you are sure of yourself Gendo, but what of the pilots of the Evas?_" Fuyutsuki said with a slight smile undaunted by the elder Ikari's attitude.

The Commander took a moment to consider this, it was true that there may be a slight problem with this. Shinji, although Gendo was proud of him for facing his fears and beating the angels, Gendo was sure that Shinji would never have that much confidence and therefore will always be considered weak. "_ Soryu is getting better and now once again has a very nice sinc ration with her Unit 2. Ayanami will do whatever I tell her because she was raised that way_( note in this version Rei was never killed and was in her original state to watch the battle Shinji fought)_ Yet Shinji is a different story. He swore to never pilot an Eva again yet I think I can give him an ultimatum. Also it seems he may have some feelings for Rei so that should prove interesting."_

" _Hmm, indeed old friend, well are you ready for the real 3rd Impact to occur. Within a few years it is possible that we will be fighting with the devil himself...Lucifer. Do you actually think your son will do this?"_

" _Yes he will, I shall speak with him tomorrow about it. I will be you later _ Fuyutsuki ."

Fuyutsuki left without saying a word. It seemed that Gendo was pleased with this revaluation. _'Soon enough'_ Gendo thought_ ' I will be reunited with my darling Yui and maybe Shinji will finally be happy with his life again.' _

With that Gendo continued on the plans to build the next Eva... It will not be the end of the Evas.

Authors note: I apoligize if it does not seem interesting yet and trust me this will turn into a romance. It will get much better later as this is just the prologue. I haven't even got started on the good stuff... Please review if you like and if you didn't like it please elaborate why.


	2. Chapter 1

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion in any form because if I did do you really think I would be here writing about it and not getting paid lol.

Chapter1: Fight or Flight?

The city of Tokyo-3 has been re-built after the defeat of the supposed " Final Angel". The Third Impact had not occurred and likewise SEELE's long awaited Human Instrumentality Project. Although the buildings were back to their original forms, many of these dwellings were left empty. Only one hundred people, in addition to NERV employees and the fifty other people brave enough to stay to show there support of the Evangelion pilots after Rei Ayanami was nearly destroyed when she self-destructed her Eva in order to save Shinji. Luckily they were able to force eject her from her Eva a matter of seconds before it exploded. When her Entry Plug burst forth from the Eva and into the sky it was Shinji who caught her, safely sat her down and ran to open up the entry plug to get her out of the hellish device. Right after the defeat of the 17th angel, Gendo fixed Unit-00 in case something should happen where they need it once more. The young Shinji Ikari still resides at Misato's apartment, for the moment at least.

_Misato's Apartment _

This comfortable apartment was just as it was before the "last" angel was annihilated . Albeit now it was a little messier because Shinji had been constantly listening to his S-DAT Player and lying on his bed unmoving, save to go to the bathroom and to get food to eat in his room. He believed that no one cared about him and now that the "Final" Angel had been defeated, his purpose was at its end. He had absolutely no idea that there were still many people who cared for him and wished him well.

Misato slowly came down the hall of her apartment after another long day within NERV headquarters. To make matters even worse Misato was ordered to speak with Commander not two minutes before she was to be off-duty. The elder Ikari had certainly taken his sweet to discuss the new angels and the final part of the Dead Sea Scrolls which had been lost for many years. Gendo Also informed her that since she was Shinji's guardian, it would be prudent to explain to him why he must continue to pilot Evangelion Unit-01, lest he would get a phone call from his father explaining it and forcing his to do it.. Also that since Asuka was still staying with the purple haired Major, and because of her improving mental health, Misato was to inform her of the newest Angels as well. Misato still had trouble getting the Commander's smirk, the one he gave when he placed a nearly impossible task for someone else to do,out of her mind.

"_What an asshole, making these children do things which they don't even want to do!"_ Thought the Major with a frown. She was standing outside of Asuka's because of the fact that it would be easier to convince her to continue to pilot her Eva, since Asuka believe it was all she had left in her life. With a forced smile, the Major knocked softly on the young redhead's door.

"_What the hell do you want?"_ said the pilot of Eva Unit-02. She had been playing the latest Mario game, Mario: Death of Bowser , and she hated being interrupted whenever she decided to play a game..

" _Sorry for interrupting you while you were playing a game hun,"_ said the older lady with an apologizing smile, "_I need to speak with you about something Asuka."_

"_Fine, get on with it woman!" _said Asuka with a growl.

The door closed with a loud snap and the two begin a long and hopefully not-difficult discussion.

--------------------------

_Shinji's bedroom_

Shinji was siting on his bed thinking of all that had happened. He had finally stopped feeling about killing Kaoru because he was an Angel and the Angels are our enemies. We must defeat our enemies so therefore he did the correct thing by killing Kaoru.

' _Yet what will I do now with my life now that the Angels are defeated? With no more angels to fight, I feel unneeded now. I may be happy about not having to pilot Eva Unit-01 again but I feel I need to pilot it some more to finally get father's praise. I don't even know if I can face him again yet I still work for him therefore I must see him. Oh God is there no escape from this madness? I mustn't run away, I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!'_

And Shinji thought some more '_I cannot shut myself off form the rest of the world. Mother wouldn't have wanted it that way. I have to strong and better myself and I must do my best to be more friendly with Asuka and I also need to get accustomed to how it is Rei thinks and acts. These people could be my friends if I would just open up more and let them into my life. Lately I have treated then like dirt by neglecting them and shunning the people who still care about me. How will they ever forgive me? I am so wretched and undeserving of their friendship yet I have to try to get them to be my friends because I care about both of them quite a lot. I will start tomorrow to win them over if I am even lucky enough to do that.'_

With that thought Shinji lay on his stomach and turned his S-DAT Player back on to listen to some classical music and, if the notion hits hm, some music from various animes.

----------------------------------

Misato stepped out of the feisty redheads room. It was went much better that expected. Soryu had become ecstatic at the news that she would be able to prove herself once more. When Misato said that now she was off to tell Shinji the news, Asuka had her doubts. She cared for the young male pilot a lot and she believed that telling Shinji the news about the Angels may result in him having a nervous breakdown. He was slightly unstable but was improving just as Asuka was. She reasoned that if Shinji would once again take up the fight again the Angels, he wasn't such a spineless wimp she once thought him to be.

Misato slowly walked to the young Ikari's room to see if he was awake. She knocked loud enough so that if he happened to be listening to his S-DAT Player he would be about to hear it yet if he was sleeping he would not be able to pick up the sound.

"_Come in."_ replied the pilot in a tired voice when he heard the knock. He quickly turned his S-DAT played off wished he had the newest thing out, an MP5 player.

The Major walked in slowly and sat on the bed in a defeated sort of way. "_ Misato is there something wrong?"_ said Shinji his face creasing with worry now.

"_Sort of. Shinji, there is something I must tel you, something that may lead you to despise me for the rest of your life." _Said Misato putting her hands over head eyes to rub the tiredness out of them.

"_Well, your father found some new information about" _

" _Probably something important to his grand plan, dammit how I hate my father." _interrupted Shinji spurred by the mention of his father.

"_Yes,"_ stated Misato who was shocked by the fact that one of the most considerate people of this Earth interrupted her, "_He found out that there was a part of the Dead Sea Scrolls that was lost and he recently found it. Are you really ready for this?"_ questioned the Major with a sympathetic smile.

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_ said Shinji with a frown, preparing for the worse.

"_The lost section says that when the 17th Angel is defeated is defeated, ten more angels will come to life to ravage this land and try to enact the 3rd Impact that all of their brethren were unable to do. After defeating these you must then defeat the devil himself... I am so sorry Shinji but you must continue to pilot Eva Unit-01 or the world will be destroyed." _stated Misato trying to also watch the young boys emotions to judge how he was feeling. SO far his face was a stoic mask that his father would have been proud of.

"_There is no other way then. I do not want to but if I do I want to make sure a few things. First is Asuka going to be able to pilot and secondly will Rei still pilot. If the answer is yes to both of these I will consider it."_ said Shinji in a unsurprised drawl.

Misato was surprised by the boys decision. All he wanted was two answers and then he'd actually think about it.She was luckier than anyone could have imagined.. "_ Yes because of Asuka's improving health and her improving sync ratio, she has been cleared for duty. Ayanami has_ _also agreed to help fight these new Angels . So what do you think Shinji, will you do it?" _said Misato in a hopeful voice.

So Shinji was quiet for a long time thinking on what to do. '_ This is my chance to get my father's approval on my life. But I don't really want to pilot again. Yet I must for the world depends on me. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_. _Also if I did this it would present a great opportunity to befriend Asuka and Rei. Dammit I wished I didn't have to do this. Shit Misato is still looking at me so I must decide soon. Maybe this is merely fate telling me that I must do this lest the world will be destroyed. I'm so confused. Yet I will pilot again, I must defeat the things we call our Enemies. I will do it but I mustn't run away!'_

Finally after around five minutes Shinji replied in a defeated voice. _" Since you told me what I wished to know I have thought the matter over carefully Misato. I have decided that to save the world, I will pilot my Eva again. I have a few requests to take up with father but other than that I will consent to what you have asked me to do. I'm sorry for taking up your time with my rambling and thoughts and I am also sorry about not being out and about these last 2 weeks. I promise to you that I will not let you down and I will defeat these new Angel and then the devil if I must." "Yet,"_ Shinji continued in a joking manner, "_I didn't know I had to defeat my father(him being Lucifer himself) at the end of all this."_

" _Haha, very funny Shinji. I thank you for your time and thank you for your reply. I've got to go now contact your father to say you both agreed."_ laughed the Major in a relieved tone.

She exited the young Ikari's room and dialed up Gendo office. After 3 minutes of wait when Misato's patience was wearing thin he answered with a "_ What do you want?"_

"_My apologies for bothering you Commander, I just wanted to tell you that Pilot Ikari and Pilot Soyru have agreed to fight again the Angels. Shinji seemed slightly perturbed by the idea but he finally agreed to it."_ the Major said quite quickly.

"_Understood, good work."_ said the elder Ikari before hanging up.

All was going according to plan, the plan only Gendo knew. Misato hung the phone up and then went to fetch a beer and she immediately downed it. It was gonna take a lot to get her to sleep on that night,

-------------------------------------

Author's Note: Chapter 1 is finished but I would like some replies to show if people read this. Constructive Criticism is allowed as is the honest opinion of this fic. Please review for my sake lol. Thank you for your time.


End file.
